


hilda! hilda! knows best

by bylass



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 'it'd be less work' she claims as she does all the work, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Fluff, Post-Game(s), Post-Time Skip, hilda is a fashion icon; it's not maybelline she was born with it, hilda just wants to be efficient with everyone's love lives, light Lysithea/Cyril and Marianne/Lorenz, tea time with everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 08:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bylass/pseuds/bylass
Summary: If war taught Hilda anything, it was that she was super efficient at mowing people down with an axe, but her true calling was supporting her friends by idly meddling in their (love) lives.(in which Hilda helps Claude with a proposal and is correct about everything six months in advance)





	hilda! hilda! knows best

**Author's Note:**

> "hiatus," I said naively, as hilda possessed me
> 
> includes minor references to the incidents in [in the lonely, fateful night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167090)

If war taught Hilda anything, it was that she was super efficient at mowing people down with an axe. But her true calling was supporting her friends by idly meddling in their (love) lives, and she couldn't wait to get back to doing that and only that now that they finished saving the world. The last letter Hilda received said that her brother was thankfully recovering well after Nemesis tore through his army—so well, in fact, that she probably could spare the extra month at Garreg Mach without feeling guilty.  
  
She spent most of the day finding people to return her borrowed weapons and armor, then settled in for tea with Marianne and Lorenz. Hilda didn't care for Lavender Blend or Lorenz's conversation topics, but the flavor was Marianne's favorite, and Lorenz—for all his eccentricities—made Marianne smile.  
  
"Is House Goneril appointing anyone else as their general in the interim?" he asked.  
  
"Ugh, can't we talk about anything else?" Hilda muttered, fake-sipping her cup. "Like, for example—look at how charming Marianne's new hat is." Hilda helped pick it out at the market.  
  
"It _is_ extremely fetching. A good accessory goes a long way in first impressions. You look utterly confident in it, Marianne."  
  
"You think so?" The girl blushed.  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
Hilda had set up this biweekly tea time to get Marianne and Lorenz closer together. He was obviously enamored by Marianne, if only she could see it. But being blessed and cursed with the powers of observation meant Hilda was always early to the party when it came to catching on to things.  
  
(Like when she was chatting with Lysithea earlier and asked if Cyril was traveling home with her, because he followed her around like a puppy around Garreg Mach.  
  
"No, he doesn't!" Lysithea claimed. "He's—you're probably just seeing him when he wants to ask me what a word means."  
  
"Right, you taught him how to read. Which is really amazing—I don't even know where to _begin_ to do that. Teaching's a rare talent."  
  
"He did most of the work. And what are you talking about? You're great at it. I went to every one of your seminars."  
  
Then Hilda thought about it. "You did, didn't you? But you don't even use an axe. Wait—was it because Cyril was always there, too?"  
  
"Um, I really have to get these books back to the library…" And Lysithea scurried off.)  
  
As Lorenz and Marianne chatted away without her help, Hilda leaned back in her chair and caught a glimpse of Claude's cape. "Oh, look, there's Claude," she said quickly, standing up. "He needed me for something."  
  
Marianne almost began standing, too. "Oh—should we—"  
  
"No, no, stay with Lorenz." Hilda skipped away. "Go on without me. _Please_."

::::

Incidentally, Claude _did_ need Hilda for something.  
  
"I was wondering if you could, uh, help me with a going-away present for By—Teach."  
  
Hilda had her hands on her hips. _Going-away present._ So that's what he was going to call it. "Uh-huh."  
  
"You think she likes jewelry?" He scratched at the scruff on his chin. "She always has that tassel around her neck. I thought it was significant to her, but apparently she just found it in one of her mercenary jobs and just liked how it looked. I don't know if I should find something similar…?"  
  
The war was over. Enough dancing around this! "You should just give her a ring."  
  
"That's—" Claude cleared his throat. "A ring's a little—I mean, she could get the wrong idea—"  
  
"Wrong idea? Are you saying that you _don't_ want to marry her?"  
  
"No, I do! I—ah, shit." He buried his face in his hands, blush burning through his fingers. "You... didn't hear that."  
  
_Boys_. Hilda patted his arm, sing-song. "I could make the perfect charm bracelet for her, but I don't think that's what you _really_ want to give her."  
  
"She's not going to—" Sighing, he twisted his hands through his hair, and Hilda was surprised to find it wasn't _fake _anguish. "You may as well know. I'm heading back to Almyra soon. Father's not getting any younger. I don't know how long I'll be there… the changes I want to make could take months, could take years."  
  
"Oh, wow. Well, we'll still be neighbors in the meantime, at least." Perks of being House Goneril. She'd just be on the other side of the border. If Claude tried any funny business, she'd be first to chuck an axe at him. "So what's the problem? You don't think the professor would wait for you? After you waited for her?"  
  
"It's not just that. What if she doesn't want to be… with me?"  
  
"She _absolutely_ does."  
  
He sighed airily. "Had I your confidence."  
  
She flapped her hand. "You wouldn't know how to use it. Anyway, I thought you guys already… _you know._"  
  
Claude stared blankly.  
  
"I saw her leave your room one morning," she said, grinning. "_Disheveled._"  
  
He turned redder. "Oh, fuck," he breathed. Yeah, he and the professor totally did it. "Does everyone know?"  
  
"Duh."  
  
"Fuck! No one said anything!"  
  
"I'm surprised, too. I thought for _sure_ Lorenz would crack." Fódlan's Locket he was not when it came to ribbing Claude.  
  
"It was just the one time," he sputtered. If Hilda could frame this moment. "I didn't know if both of us would survive Nemesis and—_if there's a betting ring_, I want details."  
  
"_Duh_. Ignatz got the closest." It may take Ignatz a little while to see things that were right in front of him, but once he did, he saw the big picture better than the rest of them. It was an artist thing. "I had to weasel him into it, but he bet it would happen after Enbarr, and the professor would make the first move. She did, right?"  
  
"It was kind of a… wait, why am I answering that?"  
  
"I thought you two would be shacking up _way_ before we reached Enbarr," Hilda sighed. "But that's the price I pay for being in tune with you and the professor's feelings more than even yourselves."  
  
"_Oh, really?_" He tugged at his frilled collar. "In your expert opinion, how long have I been in love with her?"  
  
"_Oh, Claude,_ you don't want me to say it."  
  
"Color me curious."  
  
"The day we reunited, _at least._ It was like—once you saw her, you never wanted to let her go ever again."  
  
"Yeah," he murmured. She knew he could be a romantic, but gosh, Claude was _in love._ "That sounds about right."  
  
Hilda shook her head. "Look, I get it. The professor is a hottie and if you were anyone else, I'd tell her not to wait around when there's plenty more fish in the pond. But it's _you_." She clapped his blushing cheeks. "You know how I said that you get this stupid smile on your face when you're around her? Lately, I have to say… she smiles a lot more and I think it's your fault."  
  
On cue, Claude lit up with a stupid smile. "Really?"  
  
"Would I lie?"  
  
"All the time."  
  
"Shut up and find her a ring, Claude. And a big one—I better be able to see that rock from space!"

::::

When Hilda glimpsed Professor Byleth heading up the Goddess Tower, Hilda dragged Marianne to go snoop with her. She deserved to witness the fruits of her labor.  
  
"If they start getting handsy, I can cover your eyes," Hilda said, as they tiptoed up the stairs.  
  
"Don't worry about me, I know how babies are made," Marianne said mildly. "I've helped birth foals before."  
  
"Oh gosh, I wasn't thinking they'd go _that_ far—in that case, I might need you to cover _my_ eyes. Although that doesn't leave any hands for the ears, does it? You think you can cast Silence on them without them noticing?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"That's a shame."

::::

The proposal-plus-promise-to-return was super adorable. Hilda cried first.  
  
"The professor and _our Claude!_ They're going to be—_sniff_—such a cute power couple!" she blubbered in the stairwell, as Marianne gently stroked her hair and offered her a handkerchief. Hilda didn't even notice it was Lorenz's.

::::

Two days later, Professor Byleth invited Hilda for tea.

"I'd like your help on something, if you have time," Byleth said, pouring a cup of Hilda's favorite Albinean Berry.  
  
"Well, I'm a little busy"—Hilda was going to teach Raphael and Leonie how to make bracelets and sit for another one of Ignatz's paintings, phew—"but for you, Professor, I can probably move a few things out of the way."  
  
"I need a coronation dress."  
  
Eyes lighting up, Hilda slammed her palms on the table, nearly jeopardizing the tea. "_Yes!_ I am _exactly_ who you should ask for this."  
  
"I thought so. You have a good eye for these things."  
  
"I have _so_ many ideas for outfits that would suit you. Not sure if I can find the right patterns and materials around here… but they'd definitely have it in the capital." Hilda tapped her chin. If her brother recovered really fast, she could even follow the professor to Derdriu. Now _that_ was a thought. The capital wasn't terribly hit by the late stages of the war, which would mean there probably wouldn't be that much work to do compared to back home. She heard the baths there were top notch; she'd earned a vacation by now. "And we can think about wedding dresses at the same time…"  
  
The professor turned pink. "A little early for that."  
  
"You have to start early if you want an amazing one! Plus, since your fashion is a little more… eccentric, I want time to plan something that fits your style but still looks great." Lace, Hilda decided. There was going to be so much lace and so much skin. Claude can thank her later.  
  
"I'm just not sure when Claude will be back in Fódlan."  
  
"Oh come _on_, when _you're_ here? He'll be back before you know it. Six months, tops."

::::

It took five months and twenty days.  
  
Hilda already started planning their wedding. It was going to be a lot of work, but oh well. She loved her friends, and what _would_ they do without her?


End file.
